Shijūni: Forty Two
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: A forty two piece puzzle that can control life, the universe and everything! When Bulma finds herself meeting a small boy she's thrown into a three way battle. The battle over the last piece! By day the boy is protective with no memory of his mission and by night - when the sky grows dark and the first star appears - he becomes the ruthless and proud adult: Prince Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**_I was talking to a friend from Brazil one day and we both came up with this idea..._** **_It's an AU..._**

Summary:

42 pieces of a Legendary Puzzle shall grant a mortal the key to control life, the universe and everything. The Saiyan Turles is after the puzzle pieces to control everything and he already has 41 of the pieces...

Bulma Briefs is being haunted by a strange man wherever she goes and one day he attacks her. She is saved by a young boy who manages to drive the attacker away. After passing out, she awakens back in her house where a young boy, supposedly her rescuer, is looking down at her. He tells her that he is Prince Vegeta and makes Bulma his 'bodyguard.'

But more surprises await them as strange things happen to Vegeta when night time falls...

* * *

**Prologue:**

Daylight was the first thing that hit his eyes making him squint as the bright light washed a warm glow over his face. He crawled to his feet. He staggered a little way before falling. He rubbed his head, pushing away his black hair. He looked up at the deep blue sky, a look of wonder formed across his face as he stared into its depth.

"Wh... where am I?"

He held his throat; his voice seemed unusually soft and high but he couldn't understand why it bothered him. To be honest everything seemed bigger too, and even then he couldn't understand this either. On his feet once more, keeping his balance, he looked around.

"Earth, isn't it?" he reassured himself. That sounded about right. "I'd better find some form of civilisation..."

He walked through the green fields, the wind softly blowing as he walked. He was talking to himself over and over, hoping to find some answers to his puzzling questions.

"Why am I here? How did I even get on this planet?"

His eye fell on the small bag tied around his neck. It had a familiar pattern upon it.

"A Crest..." he muttered, things had started to become clearer now. "The Saiyan Crest..."

He looked up as he approached the nearby city. He sat down, staring at the ground. His feet couldn't quite reach the floor much to his surprise.

"So… I'm on Earth and I have a bag with the Royal Crest..." he said, repeating his findings. He looked up at the giant city before him. "But why can't I remember anything? Who sent me? And what's in this bag?" He peered inside and quickly closed it again.

"All I know is that this is important..."

He jumped up, his hand clenched into a fist. He looked up again to the sky with determined look on his face "I guess this is something I need to protect."

* * *

a/n: Hello VegetaFanGirl1 here! So this is the prologue. I don't know how many chapters this will be. But this is pretty exciting to write about. I already have two other fanfictions I've started so if I don't update this in ages it probably means I'm working on the others. Anyway enjoy this prologue and tell me what you think and whether you want more.

I'd like to thank my friend Antonio who helped with some of the basic ideas! THANK YOU!

See you soon ;)


	2. Saved by the Boy

**Saved by the Boy**

Shōnen ni yoru hozon

少年による保存

If you had asked 20 year old Bulma Briefs about her day two weeks ago she'd probably say 'Nothing exciting happened really. What about you?' But ask her now and it would be a different story...

* * *

It all started one morning; Bulma opened her eyes, sighing wearily as she got up from her warm and cosy bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Cupping the water in her hands she splashed the cool water over her face, her top getting sprayed with the stray water. Looking up at herself in the mirror she smiled.

"Well Bulma" she said to herself. "You're looking great as always." She smiled and washed again. The mirror seemed to steam up as she poured hot water into the sink. Without a thought she wiped the mirror, considering what type of Capsule she'd create today. Maybe a first aid capsule or...

She froze in fear at the man standing behind her, his face hidden in the shadows.

At first she thought she was dreaming. And the figure was something her imagination was thinking up. She wanted to move, but she was forced to look. Just look.

'_Who's that?' _she thought, she shivered all over. _'How'd he get in here?'_

Breaking free of her fear, she turned around. She thought she'd frighten the man and escape but when she went to face him, he had vanished from sight. Bulma looked around the room; it was silent apart from her panicked breathing. She wiped her forehead and sighed in relief.

"It must've been my imagination" she laughed nervously.

* * *

Day after day she noticed the man.; always standing behind her. In every reflection she happened to gaze upon. If she looked in a shop window to see a pretty dress, he'd be there. Looking straight at her.

She considered whether to call the police, but it was when she tried to look at him that he vanished before her eyes.

"Why don't you tell someone?" said Chi Chi one day, she and Bulma had gone to get coffee at the cafe. It had gotten late.

"Like I told you before, every time I looked at him he'd vanish" said Bulma. "If I told the police they'd think I was crazy."

Chi Chi took a sip of her coffee and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know what to do" she said.

"Nor do I" muttered Bulma, this whole conversation was proving to be pointless. Bulma took a final gulp of her coffee and rested her head on her hand. She gazed out of the window and at the stars above. She was so confused, what had she done to deserve this?

As she considered this she looked around the cafe. Maybe it was better to tell someone than to do nothing at all.

She looked back out of the window and her eyes met a familiar sight. She gasped and pointed.

"Chi Chi... look!"

Chi Chi turned in the direction she was pointing at. She looked confused as she stared at the man that was standing in the alleyway across the street, his face still hidden. It seemed that he was doing his best to stay hidden.

"Well it's not someone I know" she said, "But that's the guy huh?"

The man turned away and walked into the darkness of the alleyway. Bulma stood up from the table and ran out of the cafe, leaving Chi Chi alone.

* * *

_'He didn't vanish this time huh?' _Bulma thought as she ran after the stranger, he seemed incredibly fast.

"WAIT UP!" she cried without much thought. "I need to know why you keep following me!?"

The man turned. A strange feeling came over her as she looked at the man; it was as if he had some strange power about him. He seemed like someone she shouldn't mess with.

"W...well?" she asked, trembling slightly "What do you want with me?"

He seemed to laugh. Then he spoke, his voice seeming light hearted but full of power. She rubbed her arms nervously.

"Sorry for being so mysterious, but I can't say anything." He lifted his hand at her.

"Stay still."

Bulma didn't have time to react as a blast of blue light sped past her face, missing by inches.

She screamed and fell to the hard pavement looking back as a nearby bin burst into flames. She was speechless and more frightened as the man held out his hand again.

She closed her eyes tight; hoping to find herself back in her house, hoping that all this was just a bad dream.

She could hear the sound as the energy built up, over in her mind the idea of death seemed too close. Suddenly there was a grunt and the sound of the energy stopped abruptly. Opening one of her eyes she saw the tall stranger topple over and there was someone new. He looked strong but shorter than the other stranger. She heard his confidant voice say something but she couldn't make out what he said as she fainted in relief. She was safe for now.

* * *

"You awake woman?"

The voice seemed to bring her back to reality. Opening her eyes slowly she met the face of a young boy. His hair like a black flame and three locks of bangs hanging down his forehead. His narrow, yet innocent looking eyes stared at her.

"W... What?" Bulma muttered, she sat up and was surprised to find herself back in her home. "How did I...?"

"I carried you" said the boy casually, sitting cross legged on her bed. "You were a little heavy but I've carried worse."

Bulma clenched her hands, "I'm not _that _heavy I'll have you know!" she snapped.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. Bulma couldn't find herself being angry at him for long, after all he looked extremely cute. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He quickly shoved her off.

"What're you doing!?" he snapped back, his face turning a little red.

Bulma laughed again "Nothing. Anyway..."

Her voice was serious again, "What happened out there?"

"You were attacked" he told her. "So I saved you."

Bulma laughed. She remembered a full grown man save her; the kid was obviously lying or trying to be a hero of some sort. But his flamed hair did seem to resemble her rescuer...

"Don't laugh woman!" he scorned at her.

Bulma stopped, his tone seemed very commanding. She smiled instead, that's all she could do.

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs" she said. "Who're you then?"

The boy shuffled on the bed, "Prince Vegeta."

Bulma almost laughed again, but after seeing the stern look Vegeta gave her she stopped at once. She got off her bed and stretched, everything seemed to strange to be real. But Vegeta was cute so she felt like she could accept his company. She looked at the young prince on the bed (he was lying down and thinking.)

"What's that around your neck?"

"Something not for human eyes" was all he said.

"Human?

"Yes. I'm Saiyan, you're human."

_'What's a Saiyan?'_ she thought to herself.

He got up with a small jump. Landing in front of Bulma he looked up. Bulma couldn't help giggling as she saw how small he was.

_'He must be about 7' _she thought to herself._ 'He's probably lost or something along those lines...'_ She patted him on the head again, making his face go redder than before. He shook her off again and stared at her again.

"I'm hungry" snapped Vegeta. "Get me food 'bodyguard'!"

Bulma ended up screaming at this remark, "Excuse me, but I am not your..."

She froze when she saw the energy in his hand glowing a brilliant bright purple. Bringing back memories from last night's attack she did not want to end up killed.

"Uh... as you command... your highness"

As she walked to the kitchen she cried to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that the convo at the end drags on but I really couldn't think of anything else. I may rewrite but other than that read and review. It all helps me!


	3. Drunken Night

**Chapter 2: Drunken Night**

酔った夜

**Yotta yoru**

* * *

"Omelettes?" asked Vegeta looking curiously at the food on his plate. "What's that?"

"Food" replied Bulma sharply as she took the apron off. She pulled a chair and sat opposite Vegeta, who was now poking the food with his fork. Bulma sighed and ate some of her own omelette. Vegeta was soon finished in no time.

"You sure eat fast don't you!" exclaimed Bulma as she compared his plate to her own. She hadn't even come close to finishing. Vegeta sat and looked at her, arms crossed and very impatient. Bulma swallowed another mouthful and pointed at the television set.

"Go watch TV for a bit. There's probably have some anime you can entertain yourself with."

As Bulma finished her omelette she watched as Vegeta gazed at the television. He seemed agitated with something but his eyes never left the screen. She couldn't help but look at the bag he wore on a string around his neck. The symbol upon it was one she had never seen before and it fascinated her completely. What was more curious was what could possibly be inside it...

"What's that symbol?" she asked after a little while, she didn't want to seem nosy by asking what was inside. Vegeta drew his gaze away from the television and held up the small bag.

"It's the Saiyan crest. It symbolizes the pride of my race."

"You're really not from here huh?" she said quietly, surprised to find that she believed in this story of his. Somehow his voice added a sense of truth that she couldn't deny. She smiled at Vegeta again and soon he was back to watching a sci fi anime.

* * *

"He has the piece?"

"It appears so Turles, my lord..."

Standing on a tall building just outside Bulma's house; Turles crossed his arms, murmuring in thought.

_'Forty_ _one pieces all accounted for but the last one in the hands of a child?'_

He turned to his associate who was patently waiting for his next order.

"Keep following the two of them. That last piece will be mine understand... Kakarot!"

Kakarot nodded and vanished from sight in an instant. Turles looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set upon the horizon. Turles smiled and looked back at the city.

"Almost time to show your true colours, Prince of Saiyans."

* * *

"It's getting late Vegeta" smiled Bulma as she drew the curtains closed. "We'd better get some sleep."

"For Kami's sake woman" snapped Vegeta angrily "don't treat me as if I'm a child!"

Bulma shuddered at his voice, it seemed to remind her of the attacker.

"But..." she said quietly, her voice quivering in fear "You are a child aren't you?"

Vegeta rubbed his head, seeming confused with what he'd just said.

"I... uh... I think you're right."

Soon Vegeta was on the floor, laying on a mattress with a pillow and a sheet. He sat up and scowled at Bulma.

"Why can't I have the bed?" he asked in a sulky tone.

"This is my house. Therefore this is my bed" teased Bulma. "Anyway I'm going out for a little while. I'm gonna lock the door so you won't have to worry about intruders okay?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. As the door closed behind her Vegeta lay back of the mattress looking up at the ceiling. He grasped the bag in his hands, something felt wrong but in the end he thought that he was being too cautious. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, his grip on the bag tightening as he tried to recall memories of home. But his mind couldn't think of anything that would help him remember.

He ended up watching some late night anime.

* * *

Bulma couldn't concentrate. She took another swig of vodka to calm down, but that just made things worse.

"Bulma," said Chi Chi grabbing the glass out of Bulma's hand "You've had too much again."

"Shut up" Bulma replied with slurred words. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a little red" added Launch as she walked towards them.

Bulma shoved past and made her way back to the bar. Who were they to tell her off for drinking? She slumped on the counter feeling sick and dizzy. She didn't notice the man next to her, looking at her in a very interested way.

"Can I get you another?" he asked.

* * *

The clock struck twelve back at Bulma's house and the small Saiyan prince was tired of watching television. Stretching his arms and moaning quietly he decided he'd better go and retrieve his 'bodyguard' despite of her warnings. Bursting open the door he dashed down the hall and went out the front door.

"Where would she be?" he asked himself as he looked up into the night sky. The moon shone overhead accompanied by millions of stars. Vegeta froze as if in a daze unaware of the changes to his form as he continued to look into the night.

* * *

"No!" cried Bulma falling to the floor in a heap. She wished she hadn't drunk so much. The drunken stranger took off his jacket. He had a horrible smile on his face and his beady eyes stared at her.  
The room seemed to spin around and around. People were gathered and watching; some drunk, laughing at the scene before them, and some were too afraid to do anything. Bulma screamed in fright as he advanced towards her but threw up as she did so. She swore never to drink again as she coughed and spluttered. She could hear the laughter as she lay on the floor sobbing. She could hear Chi Chi and Launch calling to her from the crowd but they seemed so far away. The man grabbed her by her hair making her scream even more.

"Let her go" said someone suddenly. Bulma thought she knew the voice but her tears seemed to blind her.

The drunk replied "Oh yeah?" He dropped Bulma and Chi Chi and Launch rushed to her trying to calm her down.

"You gonna make me then?" continued the drunken man with a smirk. There was a thud followed by the sound of smashing glass. Screams erupted through the bar and people stared in horror at the damage done to the drunken man.

"I'll take her."

Bulma heard this and opened her eyes as she was lifted off the floor. She was being carried. The man looked handsome, his hair like a flame with a widows peak. His eyes sharp and narrow always looking ahead. She smiled, still drunk despite her ordeal.

"Hey handsome" she slurred, reaching up to stroke his cheek. The man's eyes stared at her, unamused. His gaze seemed familiar but Bulma didn't have time to think as she passed out.

* * *

"What exactly happened here?" asked Kakarot glaring at the bloodied mess left over. Launch rolled her eyes.

"Some drunken bastard thought he could hit on my friend. But this strange man came and dealt with the guy. Threw him onto all the empty glass bottles. The impact and the glass killed him instantly."

Kakarot laughed quietly "So... he did it then? Ha ha ha... The Prince of Saiyans has emerged once more!"

* * *

A/N My sister helped me make this chapter. She's so helpful sometimes ~

If anyone isn't getting the storyline, don't worry. These are just build up chapters. More will be revealed soon.

Please leave a review :)


	4. Heart Break

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

失恋

**Shitsuren**

* * *

Bulma had never slept for so long. She was warm and comfortable as she lay down on her bed, her cheek resting on the comfy pillow.

_How did I get here?_

Her eyes flickered open and a hard pain surged through her head. The birdsong outside seemed louder than it should. She held her head and moaned loudly. Feeling uncomfortable she rolled over. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, small memories from the previous night came back slowly.

There was a man asleep in her bed.

She looked closer she recognized him as her rescuer and the one who carried her home. She sighed in relief when she realised that he was clothed. But that didn't stop her wondering why he was there in the first place.

She slowly crawled out of bed and walked down the halls of her house. She didn't seem to care about her damaged bedroom door.

"Vegeta?" she called quietly (she didn't want the man woken up). "Vegeta where are you?"

No voice replied. Bulma sighed, her head still throbbing from last night. She made her way back to the bedroom feeling concerned about her lost friend.

"Woman?" asked the man as she entered the room. Bulma froze. His voice was oddly familiar, strong and powerful. She put her hand to her mouth.

"You..." she gasped "you saved me. In the alleyway..."

The man looked down at himself, "Darn it!"

Bulma froze, the way in which he spoke was also familiar. She felt sick and decides that opening a window would help clear her head. She walked over to the curtains and started to open them. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, forcing her arm away.

"Don't... open them" he said. He didn't sound friendly at all, Bulma found it hard to believe that this was the man who had saved her... twice! A horrible thought hit her mind.

"W...where's Vegeta?" she asked fearfully. The man kept the curtains closed and pushed her onto the bed.

"Don't you get it woman?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Bulma curled up on the bed close to tears at the amount of shock that she had encountered this morning. The man seemed to laugh in disbelief at her lack of understanding.

"Bulma... I am Vegeta."

Bulma shook her head. "No... how... this can't..."

Vegeta held up the bag with the crest. "Thanks to you and your drunken antics you've cost me the night to look for these!" Bulma flinched at his harsh voice, was this really the young child who she had looked after yesterday? Was this really the same guy?

Vegeta opened the bag and tipped out a small object. Looking at the object a little closer she saw a puzzle piece. It was orange with a single red star in the centre. The piece also seemed to resemble the centre of a spherical 3D puzzle.

"A... a puzzle piece" said Bulma.

"One piece out of forty two" explained Vegeta, he seemed to have calmed down and talked to her less harshly. "Collect all and a mortal can have control of life, the universe and everything."

Bulma saw a greedy glint in his narrow eyes, it made her uncomfortable. Her mind burned with questions.

"How did you get here then?" she asked after a little thought. Vegeta moaned and held his head.

"That's the one thing I can't remember. Whether I'm in a childs form or not..."

Bulma sat up straighter now entranced in his strange story. She licked her lips thinking of the next question she was going to ask.

"So that child form of yours..." she began.

"Woman, I have no time for this" he interrupted "Thanks to you I have to wait till nightfall..."

Bulma lay on her bed again and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe how much Vegeta had changed. Just yesterday he had been friendly to her and so innocent too. She couldn't help but wish that this was just a fake form and that the child was the real one. But deep inside something told her that the one before her was the real Vegeta. And nothing would change that.

A small rumble broke the silence between them.

"You hungry?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta turned away from Bulma and walked out the bedroom door. After a few seconds he came back in.

"No." he said sharply and he started to do some push ups on the floor. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

The day seemed long as they sat in the darkness, not one streak of sunlight broke through. The curtains remained closed and Vegeta did nothing but 'train.'  
Bulma had done some work around her house, still suffering from a splitting headache but she had to do something around the house although she always peeked round her bedroom just to see the one who had saved her a few nights ago.

She just looked at him, fascinated but she couldn't work out why.

"Bulma."

His voice made her jump as he spoke her name. Cautiously she walked over to him.

"Yes?" she asked, her hands shivering slightly.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but he hesitated and closed it again. He scowled, not at her but at himself. He tried again to speak but the same hesitant feeling took over. Eventually he gave up and went back to training. Bulma scowled at him.

"Fine..." she said and stormed out of the room.

Vegeta stopped and wiped his forehead, "She wouldn't understand anyway..."

* * *

Bulma leaned outside against the wall, she sighed as her head fell into her hands. She felt like screaming, but all that came out was a whisper.

_"I want the kid Vegeta back..."_

"Well that's going to be difficult."

Bulma looked up in alarm. She shuffled backwards as she remembered the voice; light hearted but powerful.

"You're still following me now!?" she gasped, anger started to burn up inside her as she thought of how this idiot had started everything.

She stood up and stared at the stranger in the face. His eyes were strange and friendly, almost innocent. And his hair was weird too.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"My name's Kakarot" he replied "Or Goku if you prefer."

Bulma scratched her head, was this honestly the one who had attacked her? She cast aside these thoughts and crossed her arms, eyeing Goku carefully.

"Okay then, Goku" said Bulma, she didn't like the idea of calling him Kakarot. "Why do you keep following me?"

Goku sighed "I can't tell you right now."

Bulma turned away, "I've gotta go..."

"Vegeta's in there isn't he?"

"You know him?" asked Bulma staring wide eyed at Goku.

"Pretty much" was all Goku said. He stared into the horizon at the bright sun. "And I can tell you everything about him. But I need you to do something for me."

Bulma shuffled on the spot. She didn't know if trusting him was a good idea, after all he seemed dangerous; especially since he had been stalking her for ages. But she nodded, she wanted to know everything.

"Okay" she said uncrossing her arms "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_**A**_/_**N: If anyone has any cool ideas of what I can include don't hesitate to pm me. Also I should add that the story falls into place after this chapter.  
**_

_**Leave a review :)**_


	5. Run Away

_**(Finally another update on 42! I had a little bit of trouble finding out how to continue the story however I'm back! Sorry that this one is short but I did have a lot of problems with life and such but it's all cool now. More updates are to come!)**_

Chapter 4: Run Away

Vegeta slumped on the bed, a deep sigh escaping from his lips. He pressed his hands against his head. Tired, hungry and no chance of continuing his mission. Sitting up once more he glanced at the door.

'_Where did that woman get to?_ '

He peered down the hallway, it seemed deserted however voices could be heard from the outside.  
One was light and curious, the other was strong and direct.

"Oh shit" said Vegeta as he dashed towards the voices. "Why is the woman out there with _him?_"

* * *

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Bulma crossed her arms and gave Goku her signature glare. He seemed trustworthy enough... but this was that guy that started this mess. He had tried to kill her!

"I don't know what you'd want with him" she said. "But he refuses to leave the room."

"I _did_ until this bastard decided to stick his ugly face into this."

Goku smiled as he saw Vegeta standing, crossed arms in the shade of the doorway.

"Long time no see Prince" smiled Goku. Vegeta scowled in reply.

"Don't play the innocent Kakarot" scorned Vegeta "I know you're suffering the same thing as me."

"I'm not playing around Vegeta" said Goku quickly, doing his best to change the subject "This is serious... Turles is trying to find you. He sent me to investigate your location."

Bulma shuddered at his words. Who else was after Vegeta? How many more would try and get that puzzle piece?

"Night is coming quickly" Goku continued gravely, looking up at the sky. The sun was slowly beginning to set on the horizon.

Vegeta looked out and caught sight of a single star in the sky. He stood out from the door and grabbed Bulma by the hand.

"You're letting us go?" asked Bulma wincing under Vegeta's tight grip, this was the same guy who tried to attack her wasn't it? Now she wasn't so sure.

Goku nodded with a smile. "Get going."

Vegeta nodded and flew up into the air, Bulma screaming behind him as her feet left the floor.

"HEY... WHAT THE HECK!?"

Vegeta just scowled again, he could tell that protecting this piece was going to be harder than he had thought. He looked back once more at Goku before flying off at full speed across the darkening sky, Bulma's screams of fright following from behind.

* * *

"Stop kicking woman!" demanded Vegeta, he threw her in front of him and caught her in his arms, Bulma held on tightly around his neck. She couldn't help but think of herself as a princess and laughed a little at the thought. Vegeta glanced at her.

"What're you laughing about?" he asked. Bulma closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Nothing... It's nothing" and with that she ended up falling asleep in his arms, the excitement of the day had tired her out and it would only get tougher from there. Vegeta watched as she slept soundly, the wind making her hair flow perfectly behind her. He didn't know to think of her, she was loud, fiesty and controlling... however there was a side to her that made him feel like he could trust her. He looked down at the bag with the puzzle piece, still safe inside.

"Why was I given this in the first place?" he said to himself "Whoever did this must've wanted me to protect it... But my memory is blank and this transformation thing... none of this is making sense!" He felt agitated and flew onward, not speaking another word about it.

* * *

Turles decided to contact his comrade, it had been hours since his departure.

"Kakarot?"

"Yes sir? Sorry I haven't been in touch... I seemed to had blacked out just after you sent me..."

Turles smiled "never mind. Did you find Vegeta?"

Kakarot was about to nod when something stopped him. He simply said "no... not yet I'm afraid my lord... but I will continue the search."

"See that you do Kakarot..." Turles said gravely "See that you do."


	6. The Start of a very long Camping Trip

**Chapter 5: The Start of a very long Camping Trip**

Bulma had gotten tired of walking and was surprised to find that Vegeta allowed them to rest in the forest. Bulma sat by a small brook, cleaning her face and taking small sips of the cool and very refreshing water.

The trees were thicker in the area, perfect for hiding from the animals that prowl and hunt through the inhabited parts. Vegeta seemed to know the place well and he was laying in the shade of a tree feeling very drowsy, he had been carrying her through the sky the whole time. Bulma smiled at him and offered him a drink but Vegeta ignored her. He couldn't quite understand what was making him seem so soft and weak, he just wanted to lay back and forget about everything. Bulma came and sat down beside him again a silly smile on her face.

"You alright Vegeta?" she asked handing him a cup (she always had a few capsules on her.)

Vegeta moaned and took the cup, she watched as he drank it all and tossed it back to her.

"Tasted strange..." was all he said.

She sighed and put it back in the capsule. She lay back next to him and looked up at the starry sky, she didn't know what to think. Only a few days ago she'd be working, hanging out with friends, eating alone then repeat. But now she was running with a stranger, ordinary life was thrown out the window and she would never get it back.

She heard Vegeta yawn beside her and watched him stretch and stand up.

"I'm going for a walk" he said. He took a few steps when suddenly he grabbed his forehead and stumbled. He fell over again. Bulma laughed. Vegeta scowled at her.

"What's so... funny..." he asked, but his words seemed to trail off. He lay down on the grass and a few seconds later he was asleep.

"That drug had to kick in sooner or later. Can't believe I had to use the whole bottle!"

She walked over and stood over the sleeping Saiyan. "I just helped you sleep faster" she said as she sat beside him again. "You looked so tired." She looked down at him as he breathed in and out, she couldn't help but reach out and ruffle his flamed black hair. He made a small moaning sound and turned on his side. She giggled and looked up at the sky, perhaps staying with him wouldn't be so bad. And with that she stayed with him through the rest of the night hoping that the drug would ease his troubled mind and tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

His eyes flickered open, a drowsy feeling washed over him as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked down sighing with relief to see the bag still round his neck, the puzzle piece still inside. He scowled at Bulma who was alseep beside him. He shuffled away.

"Damn woman must've put something in the drink..."

He stood up and stretched, letting out a giant yawn he was finally awake again. Suddenly he stumbled, falling into a warm patch of sunlight. He felt more dizzy than before as everything in sight seemed to grow in size and a strange sensation flooded through his body as if something seemed to push him from the inside, making him feel pressed and compact. When this strange sensation resided he fell on his face, dazed and confused.

Bulma awoke to the sound and sat up hurriedly. The sight shocked her.

"Vegeta?" she cried "How did you become a kid again?"

The young Vegeta looked up at her and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

_'The drug must still be in his system'_ thought Bulma, although he did have an adorable look of confusion on his face. Vegeta yawned.

"What happened?" he said as he looked around. Bulma moved over and sat in front of him.

"Huh?"

"All I remember was going to find you after you went out last night... "

Bulma rested her head on her hand. _'Poor thing can't remember his adult memories. He thinks it was only last night... Perhaps I shouldn't tell him that it was two days ago.' _She smiled and stood up. She held her hand out to him. Vegeta hesitantly took it and was helped to his feet.

"We should keep moving" she said, leading him through the forest. "Someone's after your puzzle piece."

"Turles..." snarled Vegeta clenching his little hand into a fist.

"Who?" asked Bulma "All I know is that Goku - Kakacarrot guy..." She was confused with what to call him.

"Kakarot as well!" exclaimed Vegeta letting her hand go. Bulma turned to him, he seemed different than when she first met him. He was demanding and obstinate, now he was exactly like a child. Needing someone to look after him and someone to protect him. Bulma knelt down, her eyes meeting his. She ruffled his black flamed hair and smiled.

"We can beat them together" she whispered, although she highly doubted that she'd survive getting into a fight with any of them. But she had to keep Vegeta's spirit alive somehow. Vegeta nodded and suddenly collapsed on her. Bulma caught him and carried him just like he had done the night before. As she looked at him sleeping in her arms she couldn't help but smile.

Looks like it was time for the 'princess' to carry the prince.

_**(Another small filler chapter, hope you enjoy :D)**_


	7. Ambush

Bulma and Vegeta had walked for hours. Bulma wasn't sure where they were heading however the young Vegeta seemed confident in his directions.

They had stopped and rested a couple of times but Vegeta was always anxious to continue their journey, a fearful expresion filling his eyes. He'd usually look behind him to see if there was anyone following. Bulma was always able to reassure him otherwise. They had gotten to the cliffs during the course of the week, by day Bulma would walk with Vegeta and he'd be on the look out for enemies. They were aiming, Vegeta had told her, to get to the forest above past the waterfull. It really was a beautiful sight to behold. The crystal clear water flowed down the harsh cliff, the light reflecting to make a huge rainbow. Bulma was amazed, but Vegeta said to keep moving. She could sight see later...

There were rarely any problems, just animals and robbers which were defeated by the end. And by night Bulma would find herself being carried by the adult Vegeta, his cold glare mainly ignoring her for the majority of the trip. She was always thankful when the morning came.

Except this morning.

"Something bothering you Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up at her, "No" he said sharply. "Why?"

Bulma sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes. One day you're quiet the next you're angry and now you're just... daydreaming."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why you're so angry at me."

Bulma was quiet for a while before she smiled down at him. She ruffled his hair again,"I'm not angry Veggie" she said calmly. "I'm just tired I guess." Vegeta seemed to ignore her again and continue eating his noodles that Bulma had cooked for breakfast. Bulma scowled and walked off to clean up her own bowl.

"Don't call me Veggie!" she heard him call.

"Whatever you say your highness..." she mumbled back. As she dunked her bowl into the basin she started to consider her past week, so many strange things had happened. She had tried to pursuade Vegeta to stay in a hotel that they had passed a couple of miles back but Vegeta had refused. Said that there were too many suspicious looking people around. Bulma laughed to herself but then sighed when she thought of home. She missed Chi Chi and her friends as she thought of them wondering where she had gotten to.

'The last time I saw them,' she thought , 'was when we were at the bar... that was something I'd like to forget.' She shuddered at the thought of the creep who had grabbed her. She shook this off and dried off her bowl and made her way back to Vegeta. Unaware that something was watching her...

Vegeta finished up his noodles and lay back on a rock. He looked up at the cloudy sky, the sun barely managing to shine through. He held on to the bag around his neck.

"What does this thing have to do with me?" he said himself. "Why can't I get an answer?" He thought of the female with him. Why had Kakarot even attempt to kill her in the first place? That was the one thing that didn't seem to make sense. Speaking of her, where was she.

"It shouldn't take that long to clean some things up, especially when mine need doing!"

He got to his feet and stood up, following the path where Bulma had gone. As he walked he looked around at the view below. They weren't that far up the cliffs but it was still enough to behold. The forest below was green and vast, only a few small villages and towns could be spoted in the distance and just at the bottom. Vegeta continued to make his way to find Bulma.

Bulma cried as the gun shot at her. A cloud of smoke enveloped her but, much to the enemy's surprise, she leapt through the smoke and fell to the floor still alive.

"What is your problem!" she yelled as she tried to stand on her feet again. The stranger grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She wanted to scream but words failed her.

"Me using a gun was only playing nice to you dearie" whispered the stranger. He adjusted the orange scarf around his neck as he tightened his grip on her wrist. She winced in pain. "Me and my sister are capable of worse you know..."

"I don't doubt it" she wimpered. His grip tightened and she screamed. He covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't try and be clever" he laughed quietly, seeming to enjoy the pain that he was putting on her. "It might put you in more danger..."

"Kami's sake 17" came another voice, feminine and cold "Lets get on with what we're meant to be doing."

"You never let me have any fun..." 17 scowled at the blonde teenager. "Listen, we heard that you've got the piece."

"What piece?" asked Bulma, acting innocent. 17 forced her to the ground.

"You know what we mean!" he shouted.

The female shoved her brother aside and knelt down. "Listen. We don't particulary hurt that pretty face of yours but if you don't tell us where you're hiding the final piece..." A ball of golden ki emerged from her hand.

"We'll have no choice."

Bulma's eyes widened in horror as the light was brought closer and closer to her face. Suddenly there was a thud and 17 was thrown aside.

"What are you doing here Androids? 17, 18?"

18 ceased the ball and turned to the newcomer. Bulma couldn't believe her luck.

"Kakarot" smiled 18 "we're only following a simple mission."

"Well I think you're done for now" Kakarot glared. "So go back to where you came from."

"I don't think so..." laughed 17 who flew at Goku. He flipped in midair, landing behind him, and kicked his legs out from under him, causing Goku to fall. 17 continued his assualt of kicks and punches, with the Saiyan dodging as many as possible. He soon had enough of holding back, he quickly grabbed 17's leg and flung him into a nearby wall. 17 fell to the ground, gasping for air. 18 flew at Goku and kicked him ruthlessly in the head. Goku clutched his bleeding head, two against one wasn't fair. He struggled to his feet and looked his opponent straight in the eye.

Suddenly a small blue ki blast flew out of nowhere exploding a rock beside the fighters.

"Vegeta!" cried Bulma.

" 17, 18!" he yelled at them, trying to sound threatning with his higher pitched child voice. "If you don't want to become scrap metal, I suggest that you do what Kakarot says."

17 and 18 smiled and took to the air. "Alright then" said 17. "We'll settle this some other night eh Prince?"

Vegeta was about to fly up to them when Kakarot held him back. The androids flew off laughing in a taunting fashion as they faded into the distance at top speed.

Bulma rubbed her wrists as she looked up at Vegeta and Kakarot.

"I could've handled them Kakarot!"

"Call me Goku, come on!"

Bulma blinked as Goku held out his hand to her. "Need some help?"

Bulma smiled "Uh... Thanks..." She took his hand and shakily got to her feet. She fell forward and was caught by Goku.

"Whoa! Careful Bulma." He looked into her sea blue eyes. Calm yet fierce like a storm, determined and fierce, gentle and kind. Goku smiled. "Come on then Vegeta..."

Vegeta didn't know what to say when Goku carried Bulma back to their camp. He felt that he had just interfered with something very inportant to him. But he shook these thoughts aside as he was left to carry the basin, the bowls and the precious puzzle piece.

The rest of the day was spent moving to a new location.

"Why didn't we just stay put?" asked Goku.

Vegeta clung onto Bulma as they walked along. "I'm not gonna risk Bulma being hurt again." Bulma ruffled his hair, laughing as he tried to force her hand away.

_'Vegeta seemes to have become soft since he arrived here' _thought Goku _'That can't be good...'_

They finally stopped in a small uninhibited cave and Bulma decided that they'd stay there until the next morning. Vegeta sat down on the small blanket that Bulma pulled out from the Capsules. He beckoned Bulma to sit beside him and Goku went to look out.

Bulma and Vegeta sat in silence for a while until Vegeta spoke up.

"How do you feel about Kakarot?"

Bulma was taken aback by this sudden question.

"He seems nice..." was all she said. "Why d'you ask?"

Vegeta shuffled on the bed, laying down and snuggling up next to her. "I dunno," he said quietly. He was quiet until she heard that he was fast asleep.

Bulma pulled the covers over him and exited the cave. She saw Goku sitting on the cliff edge as the mid-afternoon sun managed to shine its way through the clouds. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Goku" she said happily. Goku's eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright I guess" she sighed. She glanced over at him as he continued to watch over the edge. She hesitated in speaking for a while until she finally mustered up the courage to do so. "I'm just thinking about Vegeta... That condition of his. Why does he keep... switching?"

Goku smiled. "It's a long story if I'm honest. But I'll tell you what I can."


End file.
